A Skyward Christmas
by NarissaJones
Summary: So it's mainly Skyward, and a little FitzSimmons because they're cute x3 Sir Captain is in this one as well since people liked him. I don't know how to reply to the messages you leave, but know I appreciate each and every one of them, they like make my day :D so with that being said, enjoy!


It was going to be the first Christmas on the Bus, and Skye and Simmons were going to make sure it was a good one.  
"What's that?" Fitz asked, pointing to what he guessed was the tree.  
"It's the Christmas tree, why?" Skye asked slowly.  
"Because that's got to be the saddest tree I've ever seen." He said with a laugh.  
"Oh hush now Leo, it's perfect." Jemma scolded him as she re-entered the room.  
"I love it Jem, you look so cute!" Skye squealed.  
"Wh-at..." Leo slowly finished as he turned around to look at her. She had a green hat with a fluffy ball of white at the bottom which swung behind her, and elf ears attached to the sides. Her outfit was a red and white striped over the shoulder shirt, which was covered by light green overalls with a front pocket and bow. Jemma bit her lip and smiled faintly.  
"How do I look?" The question was obviously directed at Fitz, who was having a hard time talking.  
"Um- erm- huh- fine. Great! Cute, you, you look c-ute..." Dark red painted his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at her. She laughed and pushed some hair back.  
"Thanks. But anyways, I was hoping you could help me with something in the kitchen?" She asked.  
"Oh, sure." He was quick to follow her, and Skye watched the two with admiration in her eyes.  
"They grow up so fast!" She cried and wiped away fake tears from under her eyes.  
"Isn't that right Captain?" She asked as she crouched down to pet the puppy's head. He looked up at her, before running around, the bell tied around his neck jingling as he did. She laughed before going back to decorating the tiny tree. After throwing some tinsel on it, she stood back to examine it, only to back into something hard. She turned and looked up to see Grant behind her. He was staring at the tree with, what Skye deduced as, unappreciative eyes.  
"Stop staring at it like that." She said with a frown. He looked down to her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Like what?"  
"Like it's the saddest thing in the world. It's not." He chuckled and raised his hands in defense.  
"I wasn't saying it was."  
"You didn't have to, judgy eyes." She said before walking to her bunk. Grant hadn't moved from the spot he was at when Skye came back out. She was wearing a red velvet dress that had a hood attached, and it was pulled over her head. She put some small boxes around the base of the tiny tree, before standing back with her hands on her hips as she smiled. She turned to Grant, who quickly shut his slightly gaping mouth and locked his eyes with hers before she noticed. She frowned at him, and he swallowed.  
"Is that seriously what you're going to wear?" He could have sighed in relief.  
"What?" He looked down to his black shirt and cargo pants, before looking back up at her.  
"What's wrong with this?"  
"It's not Christmasy at all!" She pointed out, and he rolled his eyes. She bit her lip as she looked at him, before smiling widely as she clapped.  
"Nothing good will come of this." He muttered as she ran around the room looking for whatever it was she was trying to find. She disappeared into her bunk, before coming back out, and quickly pulling something down onto his head. He moved to take whatever it was off, and she smacked his hand away.  
"Leave it!" She growled.  
"What _is_ it?" He asked. It was her turn to roll her eyes, as she dragged him to a conveniently placed mirror. He looked at his reflection in distaste, and poked the reindeer ears he was currently wearing. They made little jingling sounds, and Captain was quick to track down the noise. He barked up at Grant, catching both people's attention. He barked again, and Skye made an 'aww' face at the small noise.  
"He's just so cute!" She squealed as she picked him up and cuddled him. Grant couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips seeing Skye so happy. She smiled back at him.  
"Do you want to give Granty some cuddles too?" She asked as he licked her face. With a giggle she held him out to Grant, who quickly denied, remembering what was going on.  
"No, and no. Clean the tree up Skye, when Coulson sees this, he's going to-"  
"He's going to what?" Phil asked from behind Grant, with a passive look on his face, hands crossed in front of him. But before Grant could explain, Phil spoke up again.  
"It's Christmas time, Agent Ward. Lighten up." He said with a quick smile, and a slow smile pulled at Skye's lips, as she caught sight of the red and white striped tie he was wearing, before he nodded and walked away. Sudden yelling could be heard from the kitchen, and Skye was quick to put Captain in Grants arms, to go see what was going on.  
"No Fitz, they don't go that way!"  
"But they always go that way!"  
"Well _here_ on the Bus, they go on the right!" Jemma stated, pushing some candy canes up.  
"So... Any reason in particular why you're both fighting over candy cane positions...?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh I love your dress Skye!" Jemma said with a smile, no trace of her just yelling or being mad on her face.  
"Thanks." She said with a smile.  
"_No_." Fitz began.  
"Jemma here, just thinks she knows everything." Jemma's jaw dropped as she turned to Leo.  
"Well did you ever take into consideration that maybe I do then?" She snapped back at him, and in seconds they were raising their voices at each other again.  
"Okay guys, okay! You two fight like a married couple!" Skye yelled at them, successfully shutting them both up.  
"Now, if you're both done, can we bring out the snacks and go sit in front of the tree?" Skye asked hopefully. They both mumbled responses, before picking up trays of food and following her out. Skye was soon grinning as she spotted Grant, who was sitting on the couch and petting Captain.  
"Aww, Grant!" She said, and he quickly set Captain down before standing up.  
"Oh come on! Why do you do that when all he wants to do is love you?" She asked as she picked him up and cradled him, to which he nestled his head against her.  
"He's just a little love ball of fluff." She cooed, rocking him back and forth like a baby.  
"Are we going to open the presents yet or what?" Leo asked as he munched on chocolate covered pretzels.  
"Yeah, we've just got to go get May and A.C.- oh." She trailed off as she turned to see them both standing there.

Not fifteen minutes later they were all laughing and joking; wrapping paper here and there, and a small pile of presents in front of each person. Skye was actually making Grant laugh, and she had to say, she loved the sound. Without acknowledging anyone, May left to go fly the Bus, and slowly everyone dispersed. Phil went back to his office, and FitzSimmons back to the lab, leaving Skye, Grant, and Sir Captain Snuggle Bottom sitting around the tree. Skye sighed and leaned back as Captain nuzzled into her arms, his eyes drooping. She smiled down at him, before looking up at Grant. As their eyes locked, willing them to get closer, he felt oddly like they were a family. Not everyone on the Bus; just him and Skye. He placed his lips over hers, and pulled her closer while her one free arm wrapped around his neck. When they finally pulled away Grant rested his head against hers, and laughed slightly.  
"Mistletoe." He breathed, and Skye looked up above them.  
"But the mistletoe is above the door-" she was cut off as Grant pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
